


Conversion

by FandomDarling



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has a difficult decision to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conversion

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone knows. A tract is something that churches have that contain different spiritual messages and the like. They are small and condense, typically used for evangelism purposes.

Matt and I had talked about it once or twice after our 1 year anniversary. I had been dancing around the topic now for about 2 months now and still couldn’t make a decision. This is how I got here sitting on Karen’s floor surrounded by tract after tract, racking my brain over the decision.

    “I can’t believe he’s making you do this.” Karen scoffed, offering me a glass of wine. I shook my head in rejection. She shrugged, sipping from the glass.

“He’s not making me do anything, Karen. This is my choice.” I said, picking up another tract that read, Is Catholicism for you?”

   “Then why is this so hard for you?” She asked, sitting on the couch across from me.

“Because I don’t want to let him down. He’s so devout and I’ve never spent more than a few hours in Sunday school.” I murmured, picking up yet another tract.

    “You’ve already told that he’s not making you do this. So if you make this decision to convert then I’m sure he’ll be ecstatic.” She said, with a small smile.

“I know. But I’m still not sure.” I said, putting down the last of the tracts.

     “Then why don’t we make a pros and cons list? Hmm?” she asked, grabbed a notepad and pen from the table.

“Cons first.” I murmured, joining her on the couch.

     “One.” She said, scribbling one the notepad.

“I might not be good at it.”

     “Two”

“Uh….My parents are technically Baptist.”

     “Three”

“The services are so long.” I murmured, trying to think of more.

     "Four."

"Confession."I murmured, rubbing my eyes.

     “Anymore?” She asked, looking at me and tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

“Can’t think of any.” I replied, chewing on my fingernail.

      “Pros, then.” She said, scribbling out a new list.

      “One.” She said, marking the number on the page.

“It would make Matt so happy.” I replied, smiling at the thought.

      “Two.”

“It makes things easier if we wanted to get married somewhere along the road.” I said, she flashed a smile at me before continuing to right the reasons down.

      “Three.”

“I know he wants our child to be raised in church.” I whispered, feeling my face heat up. She scribbled it down, dropping the pen mid-sentence and looking up at me with a shocked grin.

        “Are you pregnant?” She squealed at me. I tried to hide the smile on my face but failed.

        “Oh my God! You are, aren’t you?” She said, hugging me tightly.

“It’s still early. I’m only four weeks along.” I said, pulling from the hug.

       “This is amazing. Does Matt know?” She asked, turning serious. I didn’t answer choosing to focus on my hands in my lap.

       “This is really why you’re having trouble, isn’t it?” She asked, taking my hands in hers.

“This baby will be born out of wedlock and we’ve broken a whole bunch of rules. I just don’t want to convert just to be shunned.” I whimpered, tears falling down my cheeks.

       “Honey, talk to Matt. He’ll have the answer. He’s not going to let anyone hurt you or that little baby. You know that.” She said, wiping away a few tears.

“Thanks Karen.” I sniffled, nodding before hugging her once again.

      “No problem, sweetie. No get yourself home and talk to him.” She said, standing up and handing me my coat. I shrugged it on and waved good bye. Once outside, I hailed a cab and headed home.


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a confession for Matt.

 

30 minutes later, the cab pulled up in front of the apartment I shared with Matt. I paid the cabbie , took a deep breath and marched into the building. I could feel my heartbeat slamming against my ribcage and I knew that Matt would hear me coming. I took a moment to collect myself before continuing up the last flight of steps. I opened the door,

“Matt, are you home?” I called, hanging up my coat and purse in the entryway.

“Kitchen.” He called, back. I found him surrounded, much like I had been, with legal documents completely in braille. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, burying my face in his neck and breathing deeply, relishing in the smell that was completely him.

“Rough day?” He asked, smirking . I nodded sighing before kissing his neck. I felt the shiver run down his spine.

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked, pushing aside his papers. I nodded again, grabbing his hand and leading him to the couch. I sat facing him, legs folded under me, his hands in mine.

“What’s up?” He asked, rubbing a calloused thumb over my hand.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about conversion lately.” I murmured, seeing him perk up at my words.

“Really?” He said, unable to hide his smile.

“Yes, really.” I said, with a chuckle. “But the thing is I can’t come to a decision.” I whispered, feeling my cheeks burn. I watched him carefully as he let’s go of my hands to remove his glasses, setting them on the coffee table.

“I’m gonna support you. Whatever you decide.” He murmurs, squeezing my hands tightly.

“I know. I just wanna make you happy, Matty.” I reply, cupping his stubbly cheek in my hand.

“If you’re happy, I’m happy, Doll.” He replied, leaning into my hand and brushing a gentle kiss against my palm. I felt my heart twist almost strangled with the amount of love I had for this man.

“I know, Matty. I know.” I muttered, running my fingers over his scarred knuckles.

“So what did you come up with? I assume with Karen, unless you have all of a sudden started wearing Daisy by Marc Jacobs.” He chuckled, I smirked bringing his knuckles to my lips, kissing them gently.

“We came up with a pros and cons list.” I replied, gaining a belly laugh from Matt. He looked at me brown eyes twinkling.

“Can I hear it?” He asked, letting go of my hands and scooting closer to me.

“Of course. It’s in my purse.” I murmured, jogging over to the door and snatching it from my bag. I returned to the couch. “Do you want me to start with the Pros or Cons first?” I ask, leaning against his shoulder.

“Bad news first I suppose.” He mutters, I smiled and  begin to read.

“One: I might not be good at it.”

“Two: My Parents are technically Baptist.”

“Three: The services are so long.”

“Four: Confession.”

I paused, waiting for him to respond. He said nothing, so I continued.

“Pros then.” I murmured, clearing my throat.

“One: It would make Matt so happy.” I glanced at him, catching him smile.

“Two: It makes things easier if we get married somewhere along the road.” I watched his smile grow wider.

“Three.” I said, pausing to swallow the lump in my throat.

“Three: I know he wants our child to be raised in the church.” I whisper, searching his face.

“Is that it?” He asked, quietly.

“Yes” I whispered, grasping his hands feeling slightly disappointed.

“I’m content with whatever you choose, doll.” He said, kissing my cheek and standing up.

“Matty, I have a confession.” I said, shooting up next to him.

“What is it?” He asked, furrowing his brow. I took a deep breath.

“I’m pregnant.” I blurted, eyes closed. I was greeted with silence. I peeked at him through one eye to find him sitting down, head in his hands. I immediately opened my eyes and sat next to him.

“Matty.” I whispered, feeling a knot growing in my throat. He looked up at me, coffee-colored eyes swimming in tears. I felt my eyes fill in turn as he pressed his lips to mine in frenzy. I grabbed his face and kissed him back hard. He pulled away half-laughing, half-crying.

“I’m going to be a dad!” He cried, smile wide on his face. I leaned against him once more, smiling in relief.

“Let’s pray that it’s a girl.” He murmured, kissing my cheek.

“Why?” I asked, chuckling.

“Because Murdock boys have the devil in them.” He muttered against my lips, before pressing a kiss to them. I smiled, feeling warm and loved and completely and utterly happy.

“And I’ve already got one devil.” I chuckled, nuzzling against his furry neck.

“Is this why you’ve been having so much trouble converting?” He asked, I groaned and nodding into his neck. He chuckled.

“Lay it on me.” He whispered, gently.

“I just don’t want to convert to be shunned.” I muttered, picking at loose thread on my sweater.

“Because of the baby.” He murmured, kissing my forehead.

“What am I to do?” I asked, looking up at him.

“Do you want to convert even slightest bit?” He asked,  seriously.

“Yes.” I answered, honestly.

“Then convert. I can call Father Lantom and arrange the ceremony.” He said, rubbing my shoulder.

“But the baby-“ I started, he pressed a finger to my lips.

“Confirmation ceremony to be promptly followed by a wedding.” He said, smiling so wide his cheek crinkled.

“Matthew Michael Murdock, is this a proposal?” I said, sitting up and smiling at him.

“It’s no proper of course and not at all how I wanted it to happen. Will you marry me?” He asked, carefully getting on one knee.

"What about the pregnancy?" I asked, confused.

"You're early enough in the pregnancy that I can't hear a heartbeat. You're sure you're pregnant?" He asked, cocking his head and listening.

"Yes, I confirmed it with Doctor last week. I'm 4 weeks in, the heart doesn't start beating until 6 weeks." I said, running a hand through his hair. He nodded in acceptance.

“We'll go ring shopping this week, I promise.” He said, raising his eyebrows at me. I stared at the man that I loved, handsome, smart and passionate. And I knew I wanted to marry him, so why couldn’t I make the words come out.

“Don’t leave me hanging, Doll, you know I can’t see if you’ve left.” He said, with a nervous chuckle.

“Matthew Michael Murdock. I love you. I love you. I love you.” I said, sitting gently on his knee.

“Is this a yes?” He asked, looking up at me.

“Yes.” I said, kissing him gently, than resting my forehead against his. He smiled, resting a big hand on my stomach. I placed my hand over his. He kissed my cheek and smile.

“I honestly can’t believe it.” He breathed, thumb caressing my stomach.

“Believe it, Murdock. Soon it won’t be just the two of us anymore. We’ll have to take advantage of privacy while we still can.” I said, with a peck on his cheek and running off towards the bedroom. He followed giggling like a madman.


	3. Preparation

        “Should I tell Foggy? You know about the baby.” Matt asked, getting ready the next morning. I watched him slowly pull his shirt on, buttoning it up meticulously. He pulled his tie on, fingers fumbling as I answered.

“Not that I don’t like Foggy, I know he’s your best friend. I just think that we’d never hear the end of it and he’s almost blown the Daredevil secret twice. On that topic, He knows about Daredevil and Karen doesn’t, let’s let her have this one. Alright?” I said, walking over and helping him with his tie. He smiled, as I smoothed it out against his chest and slipped on his father’s tie clip.

         “Alright.”  He said, with a chuckle.

“You have a good day at work. I have a lunch date with Karen and remember to be out on time tonight. We’re having my parents over tonight to tell them the news.” I said, kissing his cheek.

         “I will.” He replied, brushing his hand over my belly before walking out.

“Remember 5 o’clock. No drinks with Foggy or fighting crime. I want you here on time and in one piece.” I called after him.

         “You worry too much, doll.” He called back waiving his stick in the air.

“I love you.” I called as he got to the door.

          “I love you, too.” He called back before shutting the door tightly behind him. I sighed, kicking off my slippers and padding to shower.

I get dressed quickly after I shower and head out to meet my sister. She is ecstatic at the news, well wedding news.

              “This is sudden.” She notes, sipping her coffee..

“I know. But we’ve dating for a year and half, we finally agreed it’s time and I might have forgotten to mentionthatI’mconvertingtoCatholicism.” I muttered, before taking a big sip of tea.

              “Mom and Dad are going to flip a table.” She murmured, rubbing her eyes.

“It’s my choice. He’s not making me do this.” I said, looking at her across the table.

              “I know. You wouldn’t do anything that doesn’t make you happy. It’s just that you are going to have a hard time explaining this to Mom and Dad.” She restated.

“I’m not worried. We should head out to the wedding shop. My appointment is 9am. Let’s roll.” I said, dropping the money on table. We headed out to the shop.

I tried on about 5 wedding dresses and couldn’t make a decision.

“None of these dresses feel right.” I whined, flopping onto the dressing couch in the complementary robe that was given to us. My sister looked at me, sympathetic.

              “I’m sorry. Sis. You need to choose one.” She said, standing up. Just at that moment Karen walked in smiling widely.

                    “I came as soon as I could. This is so freakin’ exciting.” She squealed, giving me a quick kiss on the check.

                    “What’s got everyone in such a low mood?” She asked, sitting next to me.

“I haven’t found a dress yet.” I moaned, covering my face.

                    “Do you mind if I pick one out?” She asked, hopping up when I shook my head, no. She practically ran out of the room, returning with the last dress I would have picked out, an empire waist dress, with lace sleeves and high neck.

“It is quite pretty”. I murmured, feeling the fabric between my fingers. It was soft chiffon. I took it from Karen and entered the dressing room. As I slid it on it felt different, the assistant buttoned me in and when I caught the first glimpse of myself. I knew it was the one. I emerged from the dressing room, beaming and fighting tears at the time.

“This is it.” I murmured, turning in the mirror. With those words, the tears feel as the reality set in. I was going to be a wife. Karen and my sister came to hug me tightly before the assistant placed a veil on my head.

              “You look beautiful.” My sister muttered wiping her eyes.

                     “You really do.” Karen murmured, obviously pleased with her selection.

“This is it then. Shall I ring it up for you and have it sent to alteration immediately?” the assistant asked, as we walked back to the room. I nodded, flashing a wide smile at the girls before entering the dressing room.

~Later~

I had just finished setting the table when Matt walked in.

“You’re late.” I muttered, putting the dinner out.

        “Barely.” He protested, coming to the kitchen and kissing my cheek.

“How was your day?” I asked, putting the wine in the ice bucket.

         “Uneventful. Yours?” He asked, wrapping his arms around my waste and kissing my neck.

“I found my dress.” I muttered, casually.

             “That’s fantastic. Though it’s weird to think you have your dress before your ring.” He muttered, resting his chin on my shoulder.

“It’s not my fault you weren’t prepared to ask me.” I teased, slipping from his grasp.

            “Not fair.” He murmured, following me to the table.

“I’m teasing, Matty.” I said, kissing him deeply, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands sat warmly on my hips as we kissed. We were interrupted by a knock on the door. He groaned and pulled away.

“Play nice.” I murmured, swiping my thumb across his bottom lip. He smiled, as I answered the door.

“Mom, Dad.” I said, hugging them tightly.

“Come in.” I said, releasing them and holding the door open widely.

              “Matthew. Nice to see you again.” My mother said, kissing him gently on the cheek.

        “Same goes for you. Have you lost weight?” He asked, pulling out her seat for her. She chuckled, tickled by Matt’s complement.

               “Matthew.” My father said, shaking matt’s hand firmly.

        “Lyle.” He replied, with a solid shake.

                “How’s the firm?” He asked, sitting at the table.

        “We are slowly gaining clientele. But we haven’t lost a case yet, so.” He said, sitting down next to me.

“Help, yourselves.” I murmured, gesturing to the table.

        “Should we bless the food?” Matt asks, taking my hand.

“Yes, of course. Matt, would you do the honor?” I asked, bowing my head.

        “Bless us, O Lord, and these your gifts, which we are about to receive from your bounty.Through Christ our Lord. Amen.” He said, strongly.

“Amen.” I repeated, dishing food out onto Matt’s plate.

               “Since when are you religious, darling?” My mother asked, helping herself to dinner.

“A few months now, I started going to Mass with Matt every so often. I’m actually converting.” I murmured, sipping my water.

               “Really now?” My father asked, sipping his beer.

“Yes.” I replied, shooting a look at Matt who was smiling at his plate.

               “Is there anything else you’d like to tell us?” My mother asked, cutting her steak.

“Actually.” I said, taking Matt’s hand in mine.

“We’re getting married.” I said, smiling at Matt.

               “What?” My parents said in unison.

     “We’ve decided, as two adult people, with fully functional brains to get married.” Matt said, taking a swig of beer.

                “Well then, let me see the ring.” My mother said, holding out her hand.

“I don’t have it yet.” I said, shrugging.

                “Well why not?” My father asked, gruffly.

      “That’s my fault. You see, I can’t. Makes things like picking an engagement ring out difficult.” He snarked, as I held in my laughter.

      “We’re going tomorrow.” He offered up into the silence.

                "I guess congratulations are in order.” Mother said, getting up to kiss both of us.

The rest of the meal passed in relative silence. But before my parents left, my dad left Matt with a stern warning.

                 “You take care of my little girl, young man. Do right by her.” He said, shaking his hand firmly.

       “I intend to do just that, sir.” Matt said, not backing down. My dad seemed satisfied with the answer and kissed me goodbye before leaving.

“Well that went better than expected.” I murmured, falling into Matt’s arms.

       “Sure did. Oh, I meant to tell you that I called Father Lantom today. Everything is all set up for a month from Friday.” He said, kissing me sweetly.

“Everything is happening so fast. I’ll call the salon tomorrow and tell them so they are prepared.” I murmured, pulling a blanket over us as we snuggled on the couch.

       “I know this happening all at once. But I’m so ready to marry you.” He whispered in my ear.

“I’m ready to marry you to, Matty.” I replied, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep on his shoulder.


	4. Amalgamation (of Two Hearts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like to point out that I am not catholic I got all my information regarding the wedding from CatholicWeddingHelp.com. Enjoy.
> 
> P.S. I don't mention it. But the ring has Mi Amor on it in braille.

The weeks leading up to the wedding passed in a rush of fittings, cake tastings and silent nights spent enjoying the short lived peace. On one these nights in particular, Matt heard it. He was listening to the news, while I was dozing. Soon I was shaken awake by an excited Matt.

“What is it Matt?” I asked, in a sleepy voice.

      “The baby! I can hear her heartbeat!” He said, completely enraptured.

“Oh my God, Matt! What, What does it sound like?” I asked, sitting up straight. He rested his head against my stomach, that was just starting to swell with life.

       “It’s high pitched and fast. So very fast. It sound like 100 beats a minute.” He muttered, pressing in closer.

“You can hear that? Oh my god.” I whispered, covering my mouth in awe. He put his hand on my stomach and kissed my cheek.

        “Is that normal?” He asked, listening again.

“Yes, it is.” I replied, covering his hand with mine.

         “I’m so happy.” He muttered with a yawn.

“So am I, Matty.” I murmured, running my hand through his hair as began to doze. While I’d been occupied with wedding details, Daredevil had been busy. Matt had come home more than a few nights recently with busted lip bleeding, slashes across his sides and bruised knuckles. Thank god, I had a basic knowledge of first aid, and for I didn’t know, thank god for google. I cast a half-glance at Matt as he slept. He looked so innocent and at peace when he slept. There are nights that are rough, when he’s torn from sleep due to nightmares. It happened more frequently when I had just moved in. Sometimes he’d wake up crying. Most times he was gasping for air, normally when this happened he was would roll over and gently pull me closer to him. More often than not, I would roll and face him, cup his face and kiss him, stroke his face until his breathing evened and he fell back asleep. There was no room for words, he was too proud to explain. Though I assumed it was related to his blindness, then once I was informed of daredevil I truly knew why. He was the biggest reason that I turned to the church. I could care less if I went to hell, but I couldn’t lose him before that. I prayed for him every night, every time I could hear sirens knowing that he was hearing 10x what I was. He shifted breaking my thoughts and I woke him gently, leading him to bed. I pulled off him shirt, sliding into caress of silk sheets next to him. He pulled my back to his chest and tangled his legs with mine and kissing the back of my neck before slipping back into sleep.

~2 days later~

I had a million butterflies in my stomach as my sister, Karen and my mother hovered around me. They were chattering on about something that I wasn’t paying attention to. I was too focused on not having an anxiety attack. I heard Karen squawk about makeup on her dress, my mother and sister turned their attention from me and flocked to Karen’s aid. I took the opportunity to sneak out of the room and down the hall, to where I knew Matt to be. Foggy was standing in front of the door, flirting with one of my cousins.

             “What are you doing?” He snapped, seeing me.

“I need to see Matt.” I murmured, watching my cousin sneak away.

              “This is not the time for a quickie.” He growled through gritted teeth.

“Gross, Foggy. Not what I’m here for. I’m going to have an anxiety attack and I just…I just need Matty to talk me down.” I said, feeling a bit sick to my stomach.

                “But it’s bad luck for the Groom to see the Bride before the wedding.” He muttered, looking at me.

“Foggy, rethink that statement.” I snapped, watching it click into place.

                “You have me on a technicality. Go in. 5 minutes.” He said, turning the knob and sneaking me in. I gave him a faint smile and slipped into the room quietly. I watched Matt cock his head as I walked in. 

        “Doll, what’s wrong?” He asked, turning in my general direction.

         “Your heartbeat is all over the place.” He murmured, reaching out for me.

“I’m stressing out. The confirmation ceremony took forever and the girls are driving me nuts. I know they mean well, but I’m gonna lose it.” I said, it rush falling into his arms. I heard him chuckle as he kissed my forehead.

         “In just a little while we will be married and I will be the happiest man in the world.” He murmured, nuzzling my temple. I rolled my eyes.

          “I know you rolled your eyes, you think I’m exaggerating, but I’m not.” He stated, gesturing for me to sit down. I watched him carefully sit down next to me and he took my hands.

          “You know why I’ll be the happiest man in the world?” He asked, as I shook my head.

           “Because you accept me,all of me. My “disability”, my questionable taste in hobbies, my religion just me. 100% without judgement or dissent. You love me for me and that’s something I never thought I’d have. I will forever wonder what I did to deserve you.” He whispered, I sniffled at his words, lips quivering.

           “Don’t cry. You’ll ruin your mascara. Not that I can see it.” He joked, reaching out a brushing a lone tear from my nose.

“I love you Matty.” I murmured, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. I felt him smile in the kiss as Foggy knocked on the door and called 1 minute warning!

“Thanks Foggy.” I called back, resting my forehead against Matt’s.

           “He gave you a time limit?”  I nodded as he chuckled. 

            “How’d you get him to let you in anyway?” He asked, standing.

“I got him on a technicality. Some partner you have there, Murdock.” I teased, straightening his tie.

             “Feeling better, I assume?” He asked, gently.

“Much. Thank you.” I said, smiling at him.

                “Go, before Foggy busts in. I’ll meet you at the altar.” He said, smiling so wide that his eyes crinkled.

“I’ll be the one in white.” I muttered, looking at him one last time before I left.

“Thanks again, Foggy.” I whispered with a smile, darting back to my room. Once back in my room, the girls converged on me once more.

                            “Where were you?” My mother snapped harshly.

“I needed some air.” I replied, checking my reflection in the mirror. We all looked up as someone knocked on the door.

                            “Darling, are you ready?” I heard my dad’s voice growl through the door.

“Yes, Dad.” I called, adjusting my veil over my face. I took a deep breath as I followed Karen and my sister from the room. I smiled up through the lace and tulle at my dad as he teared up.

                             “You look beautiful, Darling.” He whispered, touching my chin gently.

“Thanks Dad. You clean up nice.” I tease, fighting the tears in my eyes. He smiled at me and offered me his arm. I heard the organ come to life as the doors opened. The processional began and I scanned the room for Matt. I finally caught a glimpse of his chocolate waves ahead of me. We reached the front of the church, I paused with my father waiting to given away. My eyes went to Matt, who was beaming at me from the altar. Father Lantom stepped forward.

                               “Who gives this young lady away?” He asked, smiling at me and then at Matt.

                                       “I do, Father.” My dad said kissing my cheek and guiding me across from Matt. I smiled as I took Matt’s hands.

                               “We are gather here together, to join Matthew Michael Murdock and (Your Full Name), in holy matrimony. I shall start the ceremony by reading the Rite of Marriage.” He said, cracking an ornately bound book. Matt squeezed my hand and smiled at me. I felt my heart beat fast in chest as Father Lantom spoke.

                                "Matthew and (name), have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

“Yes.” We answered together.

                                 "Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?"

“Yes.” We answered again.

                                 "Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?" With this question Matt shot me a smirk before answering with me.

“Yes.”

                                 “Alright. Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church.” We joined our right hands and Matt cleared his throat.

         “I, Matthew, take you, (name), to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.” He said, smile never leaving his face. Father Lantom looked at me and nodded.

“I, (name), take you, Matthew, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.

                                “Can the appropriate people please present the rings, for the Blessing of the Rings?” Father Lantom said, as my sister handed me the ring I had picked out for Matt. Foggy did the same for Matt. Father Lantom cleared his throat,

                                “Lord, bless these rings which we bless in your name. Grant that those who wear them may always have a deep faith in each other. May they do your will and always live together in peace, good will, and love. We ask this through Christ our Lord. Matthew, present the ring to your bride.” Father Lantom murmured, smiling. I felt Matt’s fingers trembling as he began to slide the ring on my finger.

           “(Name), take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.” He said, swallowing hard. Father Lantom looked to me and smiled.

“Matthew, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.” I said, voice catching with emotion as I slid the ring on his finger. I watched him cock his head trying to make out the etching I had requested on the ring. I squeezed his hand as Father Lantom began another prayer. After the wedding recessional, Matt and I greeted the guests for a while before heading out to the reception.

I climbed into the car with Matt and collapsed against him with a sigh.

“We did it. We really did it.” I murmured, threading his fingers through mine watching our rings glint together.

            “You’re all mine.” He murmured, kissing my neck hungrily.

“Save it for the honeymoon.” I scolded, pulling away and kissing him on the lips. He blushed hotly and smirked.

            “Can you blame me?” He muttered, I rolled my eyes and kissed him again.

“I love you.” I murmured, against his lips.

            “I love you too Mrs. Murdock.” He said, smirking into the kiss.

“I do like the sound of that.” I laughed, resting my head against his shoulder. He pulled me close and kiss my forehead.

            “Me too, doll, me too.”


	5. Completion

4 months into the pregnancy, Matt and I decided to tell everyone the good news. The morning sickness and the lack of consumption of alcohol on my part, made our friends and family somewhat suspicious. The first person we told, other than Karen was Foggy. We took him to Josie’s one night after work and told him.

         “Foggy, we have something to tell you.” Matt said, setting his glasses on the table, folding his hands and putting on his “lawyer face”, as I like to call it. I snorted as Foggy mirrored his actions.

                     “I’m listening.” He muttered, smirking.

“I’m having a baby.” I said, taking Matt’s hand. Foggy blinked, registering the news.

                       “I’m going to be an Uncle?” He murmured, looking at the table and then up at Matt.

                       “How and when did this happen?” He asked, crazy eyes. Matt smiled.

          “Well when a man and woman really love each other they…” He began, smirking at Foggy.

                        “Oh, Shut up. It’s doesn’t matter. I’m going to be an Uncle!” He repeated, louder this time beaming.

                         “Matt, this is incredible!” He shouted, jumping up from our table.

         “Yes, it is Foggy.” He said, holding out his fist. Foggy bumped his knuckles enthusiastically against Matt before running to the bar.

                         “Josie, I’m going to be an Uncle. Isn’t that incredible?” He said, pounding his palms against the bar for emphasis.

                                        “Fantastic, can I get you something?” She muttered, wiping down a glass.

                          “Three shots, Matt’s drinking for two.” He ordered, with a chuckled.  He carried, them to the table. He slid two in front of Matt and lifted his in a toast.

                            “To my future niece or nephew, may they be a little hellion just like their father.” He said, chuckling at his own joke before downing his. Matt downed his first and chased it with a second, gasping at the burn. I chuckled, a patted him on the back.

                             “So do you know if it a girl or a boy yet?” Foggy asked, ordering a beer.

“Matt thinks its girl.” I murmured, sipping on my water. Matt nodded sipping his beer.

                              “Why do think that?” Foggy asked, Matt shrugged.

            “I just do.” He muttered, looking at me. Foggy accepted the answer still.

             “So I was the first one that you told right?” He said, shit-eating grin wide on his face.  I felt myself blush hot. He looked at me and frowned.

                              “You told Karen first didn’t you?” He groaned, putting his head in his hands.

             “To be fair, she knew before I did.” Matt said, smirking.

                               “How could you be so cruel. I’m practically your brother-in-law?” He said, looking at me.

“You know the other secret. It was only fair.” I said, a bit defensively. Foggy still frowned at me.

                                 “Whatever.” He muttered, giving up as the night passed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Secondly we chose to tell my family. We had them over for a dinner. Our news was relatively well received although we got a few looks of suspicion from my mother. She didn’t say anything thankfully, that would have been a whole new can of worms.  Telling everyone checked on thing on the list but left us with a whole list of decision still to make. The biggest one being name.

“What about Ezra?” I muttered, looking down at Matt whose head was resting in my lap.

          “Not really a fan.” He murmured, turning to kiss my stomach.

           “Do you like the name Ezra, Baby Murdock?” He asked, listening to my stomach. Suddenly, I felt the baby kick.

            “She kicked!” Matt exclaimed, sitting up and placing his hand next to mine on my stomach.

“That’s the first time I’ve felt her do that.” I murmured, rubbing my tummy.

            “Do you think she recognized my voice?” Matt asked, smile shining on his unshaven face.

“Possibly. You talk to her all the time. Try again.” I said, sitting back on the couch. Matt once again laid his head on my lap and began to talk to my belly.

             “Baby Murdock. This is daddy, I love you.” He whispered, placing a hand on my stomach. Once again the baby kicked. His smile grew even more.

              “You don’t like the name Ezra, do you Baby Murdock?” He asked, waiting once more and feeling a kick.

              “That’s a no.” He muttered, smirking at me. I sighed and moved on down the list.

“What about Cade?” I asked, running a hand through Matt’s waves. I briefly thought I how beautiful a little girl would look with Matt’s unruly chocolate waves. He shook his head, closing his eyes.

“Why don’t you come up with a few suggestions then?” I muttered, dropping my phone the couch next to me. He smiled up at me, cheeks breaking with smile lines.

                “What about about Thurgood if it’s a boy?” He asked, turning to listen to my stomach.

“I know you love, Thurgood Marshall with a passion. But I am not naming our child Thurgood. It is 2015, I don’t want them to get beat up.” I said, a bit harshly. I watched his smile fall. I felt guilty immediately.

“But Marshall isn’t that bad. And Marshall Murdock sounds quite nice.” I whispered, stroking his cheek.

               “I do like that. But what if it’s a girl?” He said, looking at me.

“Do you want it to start with a M?” I asked, picking up my phone again.

                “I like the alliteration.” He muttered, I searched M names and scanned through.

“What about Molly?” I asked, he shook his head.

“Mia?” Once again a no. I read off a few more, finally coming towards the end of the ones that I liked.

“Matilda.” I read with a sigh. He thought about.

                  “Matilda Murdock.” He said, letting the words roll of his tongue.

“It sounds pretty.” I murmured, watching his lips form around the name.

                  “I like it but what about a middle name?” he asked, interlacing our fingers together.

“I was thinking about that. What about Jacqueline. To honor your dad, Jack if it’s a boy.” I said, running fingers over his wedding ring.

                 “That means so much that you’d think of that.” He whispered, kissing my knuckles.

“I know how much he meant, means to you.” I whispered back.

                   “He would’ve loved you.” Matt murmured, looking up at me. I saw the tears in his eyes and wiped them away gently.

“I’m sure I would’ve loved him as well. He raised you didn’t he?” I murmured, as he sat up to kiss me tenderly.

                    “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” I replied as the baby kicked.

                     “We love you too, Baby Murdock. Don’t worry.” Matt muttered, kissing my stomach.

“You know it’s a good thing Foggy can’t see this or you’d never live this down.” I chuckled, he frowned at me but said nothing.

                      “We have one last thing to decide upon.” He murmured, sitting up next to me.

“What is that?” I asked, leaning into him.

                      “Do we want to find out the sex before or after delivery?” He asked, scratching his chin.

“I kinda want to be surprised.”  I whispered, up and him.

                        “I was hoping you’d say that.” He said, beaming at me once again.

“It’s decided then. Baby Murdock shall remain a surprise.” I said, kissing him gently.

~~~~~~~~~

Another 3 months passed and my stomach had grown very large. Matt was worried about every little detail of the pregnancy and delivery. I told him not worry, I was healthy. I wanted his head in the right place when he was out cracking skulls. Even though I wasn’t due for another 2 months, Matt was more than prepared. He had already reserved the hospital room and had the overnight bag packed.

Thank god for his paranoia because it just so happened that I went into labor 2 weeks early. I was woken up in the middle of the night, with a sharp pain in my abdomen and a wet bed. Another, wave of pain hit and grabbed Matt’s arm tightly, shocking him awake as I screamed.

          “Doll, is it time?” he asked, stifling a yawn.

“Yes.” I panted, trying catch my breath.

           “Alright let’s go.” He said, pushing himself out of bed and calling Foggy on his phone. He tugged on his sweatshirt, grabbed the bag which he had ever so smartly, started storing his cane it at night. He grabbed my arm, and placed a hang on my back, supporting me as we walked out of the apartment. As we entered the elevator Matt cocked his head and murmured,

            “Foggy is outside.” As he finished saying this his cellphone began to ring. He let it go voicemail and I heard the elevator ding as another wave of pain hit. I cried out crouching against elevator and squeezing Matt’s hand.

            “Breathe, doll, breathe. Foggy has a cab waiting and we’ll get to the Metro-General in about 10 minutes.” He said, in a soothing voice. I nodded, taking a step towards the door of building. I saw Foggy’s cab waiting as I hobbled out with Matt’s help. Foggy opened the door and popped his head out,

                          “Baby time!” He chuckled, sliding over as Matt helped me into the car. Sitting in the cab, I was finally able to breathe a bit easier. I leaned against Matt and he kissed my sweaty head.

“I’m scared Matt.” I whispered, splaying a hand over my belly.

            “So am I, Doll.” He whispered, smiling at me.

            “But you have to think about it this way. Soon this pain will be just a memory and we’ll have a beautiful little one.” He said, kissing my head again.

“A little girl.” I murmured, bringing his hand to my belly. Another contraction hit and I clenched my teeth practically growling in pain.

            “Breathe, doll, breathe. You’re doing great. She’s excited to see us.” Matt murmured, in a string of comforting whispers. From the corner Foggy moaned.

                           “You guys are so sweet. I think I’m getting a cavity.” He said, rubbing his cheek. I laughed as the last of the pain ebbed away for a few minutes. Matt took his phone from his pocket and tossed it at Foggy.

            “Make yourself useful and call the family, Please.” He said, looking down at me with his unseeing eyes and smiled. I returned the smile. Reaching the hospital, Foggy paid the cabbie and called yet another family member. As he was doing this he ran inside to get a wheelchair. I climbed out of the cab gingerly, clutching my belly, praying that another contraction didn’t hit until Foggy returned with wheelchair. Sure enough just as I sat down, another contraction hit, making me cry out in pain. Matt squeezed my hand tightly as Foggy wheel us into the hospital.

                           “Lady having a baby coming through.” He shouted as nurses converged on us. I was gasping for breath as Matt murmured, comforting words to me. They wheeled me into a room and immediately checked everything out. The doctor came in shortly to give me an epidural and run down on what was going to happen.

                          “Well Mrs. Murdock. You are 6 centimeters dilated and we need you to be at 10 to push. So we are going to let that epidural kick in and check back in about an hour. Does that sound alright?” She asked, smiling at me. I nodded, looking from her to Matt. Once she left I reached out for Matt, breathing his name like a prayer.

           “Yes, doll.” He whispered, standing from his seat and taking my hand.

“Thank you, Matty.” I murmured, kissing his hand. He smiled, leaning in to kiss my head.

           “It’s no problem, doll.” He murmurs, against my head.

“How are your ears? I imagine the hospital has to be overwhelming?” I asked, sitting up a bit in bed.

           “Stop worrying about me. I can deal with it.” He muttered almost scolding. I blushed, taking a sip of the water that the nurses had left for me.

“Well, If they start to bother you. I tucked some ear plugs into the bag the other day. Just in case.” I said, swallowing down another gulp of water.

           “You always think of everything.” He murmured, brushing a few pieces of hair from my forehead.

“Wanna go check and see if everyone’s here?” I asked, gritting my teeth as another contraction hit.

           “Are they getting closer together?” He asked, gently.

“Yes, but the epidural has made them a bit more bearable.” I replied, unclenching my jaw as the pain subsided.

           “How close are they?” He asked, listening.

“Probably, every 3 minutes.” I murmured, looking at him.

            “I’ll let the nurses know on my way by.” He said, kissing my temple, grabbing his cane and tapping his way out to the waiting from. I flipped through magazine, waiting for him to return, gritting my teeth through two more contractions, breathing deeply through my nose. I looked up when I heard the door open, smiling at Matt. He looked disconcerted, brow furrowed deeply and a frown on his beautiful face.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, reaching out for him again. He said nothing but pulled a chair next to the bed and took my hand.

“Matthew Michael Murdock, you tell me what wrong this instant?” I said, dropping his hand and stroking his cheek.

            “Well you’ve got the “Mom” voice down already.” He chuckled. I didn’t smile.

“Seriously, Matty. Tell me.” I muttered, squeezing his hand. He took a deep breath.

            “What if I am a terrible dad?” He whispered, fear clear in his eyes. 

“Don’t think like that. You are going to be an amazing dad. You know why? Because you are kind and gentle and you love so fiercely. I couldn’t imagine anyone else I’d want to raise a child with. Our child boy or girl, is going to be smitten with you. Just like I am.” I whispered, adjusting so I could pull his face in close to mine, kissing him gently. We were interrupted by a knock. I blushed as Matt stepped away.

                                   “Sorry to interrupt such a sweet moment. But are we ready to have a baby?” She asked, tugging on her gloves. I nodded, taking Matt’s hand.

                                  “Alright, let’s take a look. Good. You are fully dilated and I’ll have you start pushing as soon as I go and get the nurses in here.” She said, smiling at me. I felt another contraction. This one was longer the others and it was followed almost immediately by another long contraction.

             “You alright, doll?” Matt asked, gently.

“I will be as long as you are here.” I murmured, squeezing his hand.

              “I’m not going anywhere.” He replied, just as the nurses and the doctor reentered the room.

                                  “Alright, by now you should be having long, frequent contractions.” She murmured, sanitizing her hands and pulling on another pair of gloves. I nodded, clenching my teeth as another one hit.

                                  “Okie Dokie, it’s time to give it a good push, Mrs. Murdock.” She said, so I pushed and I screamed. It felt like the most intense cramps I had ever had. Through the pain, I could feel Matt’s hand in mine and hear him whispering words of encouragement into my ear and tell me to breathe.

                                  “Again, Push for 10 seconds.” I felt tears in my eyes.

“I can’t do it, Matty, I can’t do it.” I cried, cringing in pain.

           “Yes, you can. Just take it 10 seconds at a time. Everything will be okay.” He said, kissing my forehead. I nodded, gritting my teeth, pushing again and began to count. “1…ugh…2…3…4…5…6…7..8…9…10” I finished, gasping for breath.

                                   “Again.” I sat up a bit and pushed again. After another 720 times counting to ten, I heard the doctor say, “One more big push. I can see the baby, it’s crowning, one more big push and your little one will be here.” She said, Matt squeezed my hand.

             “You can do, doll.” He muttered, pressing a kiss to my sweat-soaked brow. I nodded, taking a deep breath, a scream tore from my lungs as I pushed, squeezing Matt’s hard as tightly as possible. I sucked in a deep breathe, smiling in relief as I heard a high pitched cry.

                                     “It’s a girl.” The doctor said, as I flopped back against the pillows, chuckling faintly. Matt crowded towards me, kissing my face gently.

              “You did such a good job, doll.” He whispered, I cupped his face and pulled him for a kiss.

“You were right.” I murmured, after the kiss. He smiled, kissing me again quickly.

                                     “Do you want to cut the cord?” The doctor asked, his face sank a bit.

                                    “It’s ok. I’ll guide you.” She murmured, pressing the scissors into his hand. She took  his hand gently and positioning the scissors and then letting go.

                                     “Go ahead, Mr. Murdock.” She murmured, as he cut the cord. A nurse, took the scissors from him while another swaddled the baby.

                                     “Would you like to hold her?” The nurse asked, looking at him. He swallowed hard and looked back at me.

“Come sit here with me, Matt. We’ll hold her together?” I said, sliding over gently. He padded over to me sitting on the bed, gingerly. The nurse handed her too me, immediately I was overcome with love for her. She was pink, with chubby cheeks and thick tuft of chocolate brown hair sat upon her head.

                “What does she look like?” Matt whispered.

“Why don’t you find out?” I asked, lifting my arms to hand her to Matt, he took her gently as I adjusted her in his arms. Once he was comfortable, he lifted a hand and traced her face with feather light touches. He found her hand and her little fingers automatically curled around his finger. He smiled, brightly.

“What do you think?” I asked, tucking his hair behind his ear.

                  “She’s beautiful. Like her mom.” He murmured, smirking at me.

“Smooth, Murdock.” I murmured, kissing his cheek.

“But she is beautiful, Matty. She has your hair.” I murmured, as she yawned and opened her eyes.

“And your beautiful chocolate eyes.” I said, smiling wider than I thought possible.

                 “But she has your nose.” He muttered, smirking at me.

“You are right. That she does.” I chuckled, snuggled into his side.

                 “Sleep, doll, you must be exhausted.” He whispered.

“I don’t wanna look away from her just yet.” I murmured, stifling a yawn.

                “I’ve got her. There’s a nurse that will come in soon. Rest.” He repeated, rocking her gently as she stirred. I nodded in defeat, closing my eyes and drifting off almost immediately.

 

When I woke up I was surrounded by family and friends. I smiled and greeted them all sleepily.

“Where’s Matt?” I asked, looking around.

                              “He went to get the little one.” Karen squealed excitedly.

               “Here she is!” I heard Matt, say pushing through the group. He already looked so comfortable with her. He had her nuzzled against his shoulder. One strong hand splayed over her bottom, cane in the other hand. He found his way to bed once more, leaning his cane against the wall before handing her too me. I smiled at him, as I cuddled her to my chest. Matt sat on the edge of the bed once more and wrapped a strong arm around my shoulders. My mother snapped a picture, causing her to stir.

              “Shhh, MJ.” He cooed, brushing a fingertip over the bridge of her nose.

                             “MJ?” My mother questioned. I nodded, smiling up at Matt.

                             “What does that stand for?” Foggy asked,piping in.

“Matilda Jacqueline Murdock.” I responded, smiling at her sweetly.

                            “I can see she’s got Matthew wrapped around her little finger already.” My mother laughed, Matt blushed hotly and I smiled. I felt so loved and comfortable. My life was beautiful, completely and utterly perfect in the moment, holding the product of true love in my arms.

“She’ll be daddy’s girl for sure.” I teased, Matt rubbed my arm and tilted my chin up to kiss me with his other hand. The room collectively went “Awww”. I smiled, hiding my face in Matt’s chest. The nurse came in a shooed everyone out stating that visiting hours where over. I waved goodbye to everyone.

               “You did such a good job.” He murmured, smiling down at me.

“We…We did a good job.” I murmured, back watching her crunch her little nose up. He smiled, eyes crinkling around the corners.

               “I got you something.” He murmured, pulling something from his pocket.

“Matty.” I gasped, taking the small box.

               “If you don’t like Karen helped me pick it out blame her.” He chuckled, as I cracked open the box.

“It’s our birthstones.” I whispered, smiling.

               “Do you like it?” he asked, scratching the back of his head.

“Like it, Matty, I love it. It’s thoughtful and beautiful. How did I get so lucky?” I murmured, kissing his neck. He shuddered and I chuckled. I handed the box to him, holding up the necklace.

“Put it on me will you.” I asked, shifting my weight abit. He nodded and took the necklace gently resting it against my collarbone and clasping it behind my neck. He pulled my hair from inside the chain, tucking it to one side and kiss the top of my spine. I felt a shiver run up my spine.

“Cut that out. This is how we got here in the first place. You and those lips of yours.” I chuckled, as he blushed.

              “I love you so much.” He whispered, leaning against me.

“I love you too, Matty.” I said, as we held our baby girl together, she gurgled and smiled. It was a perfect moment. We were a family now. Matthew Michael Murdock had a family once more.

The End


End file.
